HENKO
by OtakuCrush10
Summary: Setelah perang, Konoha dapat mempertahankan kedamaian selama kurang lebih satu dekade. Dan tentunya mempertahankan aliansi sesama desa. Tapi dunia dikagetkan dengan kematian seorang pahlawan. Kematiannya benar-benar sulit dipercayai. Sebuah grup bernama 'Shadow' meneror desa ini, hampir sama dengan akatsuki. Mampukah Konoha menempuh krisis ini?


**Disclaimer** - Naruto sepenuhnya milik Rumiko Takahashi. Eh tunggu dulu! Rumiko..Takahashi? Kayaknya aku salah orang deh...Oh iya! Masashi Kishimoto! Hehe, Rumiko Takahasi bukan creator Naruto, melainkan Inuyasha. Anime kesukaanku yang kedua setelah Naruto. Kenapa aku bisa nyasar ke inuyasha ya?

**Warning - **Typo, Berantakan, dan bahasanya kurang pantas jika untuk anak-anak dibawah sepuluh tahun. Anggap saja ini benar-benar rated T atau setengah M, mature content tidak ada...tetapi tetap tidak pantas untuk yang dibawah umur. Oh ya, maklumi saja ya jika memang kurang mengerti, aku membuat fanfic ini di buku tulis lamaku, jadi untuk copas-nya memang tidak terlalu mengikuti buku itu.

**A/N -** YO semua! Ini yang kumaksud dengan "_HENKO_" dan akhirnya kubuat versi indonesia-nya. Nampaknya versi inggrisnya tidak terlalu menarik untuk dibaca bagiku, jadi ini dia! Kupersembahkan...Naruto Fanfiction : **_HENKO!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>HENKO<em>**

"Prologue"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

Angin berdesir dan daun beterbangan. Langit mulai terlihat gelap dan matahari terhalang oleh awan gelap. Hewan-hewan mulai muncul di sana-sini mencari tempat berlindung dari badai. Tak lama kemudian, kilatan cahaya menerangi langit dalam sekejap dan guntur tampil dengan suara retakan keras. Tiba-tiba petir muncul dan menghantam permukaan bumi, membuat percikan api yang akhirnya menjadi besar. Kacau, sekarang cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat.

Lima sosok berjubah berlari dari cabang atas pohon ke pohon lain. Salah satu dari mereka melihat api besar yang disebabkan oleh petir tadi dan melompat turun dari dahan pohon untuk memadamkannya. "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" air keluar dari mulut pengguna teknik ini. Dan akhirnya api dapat dipadamkan. Ia kembali melompat ke cabang pohon tempat ia berdiri tadi.

Sosok berjubah yang lainnya tampaknya menunggu, tetapi mereka mengabaikannya dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Semua dengarkan! Kita akan beristirahat di sini! Sepertinya langit tidak mengizinkan kita untuk berjalan lebih jauh," perintah si sosok berjubah yang mengisyaratkan yang lain untuk mengikutinya ke dalam gua. Di dalam gua, mereka meletakkan tas dan kontainer kosong di tanah. Mereka menunggu perintah dari pemimpin mereka, tetapi orang yang mereka tunggu bahkan terdiam dalam keheningan di dekat mulut gua.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Konoha sekarang! Aku yakin kita pasti dapat menemukan persediaan makanan dan bahan di sana, jadi mengapa kita bermalas-malasan di sini, jadi ayo kita pergi!" seru salah satu shinobi berjubah, ia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian membuka tudung di kepalanya.

"Oi Tora! Dapatkah kau diam selama setidaknya 5 menit?! Kepalaku tidak tahan dengan ocehan bodoh-mu itu, istirahat saja sana!" gerutu sosok di belakangnya. Tora mendengus kesal, "Setidaknya aku tidak selalu mengeluh tentang hal-hal sepele, seperti mengeluh tentang 'jubahku terlalu besar!'" Tora membalas ejek seraya melipat tangannya. "Kau tahu Daisuke, kau selalu mengeluh tentang kepalamu, apa yang salah dengan kepalamu, hah?" lagi-lagi Tora mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sosok yang bernama Daisuke itu menggeram, kemudian membuka tudung jubahnya, "Ya, kepalaku masih memiliki kualitas! Tidak seperti kepalamu yang sudah rusak dan berkarat!" Daisuke berkata sinis, kata-katanya bagaikan anak panah di kepala Tora (anime-style).

Tora menggeram marah sementara Daisuke menatap dengan tajam. Keduanya tampak seperti mereka akan menghancurkan gua sekarang. Tora meluncurkan tinjunya pada Daisuke, tapi dengan mudah lawannya mengelak. Daisuke hendak membuat segel tangan tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba shinobi berjubah lain muncul di tengah-tengah perkelahian mereka. Sosok berjubah membuka tudungnya, dan ternyata seorang gadis!

Gadis itu memukul Tora tepat di wajahnya lalu menendang Daisuke di bagian perut, membuat mereka terbang ke belakang dan menghantam dinding gua. "Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bersikap konyol! Pemimpin belum memberikan perintah apa pun, jadi mari kita beristirahat sedikit. Aku yakin kita akan berangkat ke desa konoha di pagi hari. Jadi terburu-buru," seru gadis itu. "Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa kau memukulku?! Sakit _tau_!" Tora mengusap pipinya dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Mizuka, sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu kuat?" gurau Daisuke, tapi itu tidak membuat gadis itu menjadi semakin senang. Dia memandang Daisuke dengan maksud untuk membunuh, "Itu pujian atau ejekan?!"

Daisuke dan Tora bergemetar ketakutan dan memeluk satu sama lain, menunggu gadis itu berteriak pada mereka sampai hatinya puas. "Hei tenang Mizuka...kita di sini bukan untuk bertengkar dengan satu sama lain, kita di sini untuk mengumpulkan persediaan makanan untuk semua orang di rumah dan menemukan formula _itu_, paham?" sosok berjubah lain muncul di belakang Mizuka, dan membuka tudungnya. "M-Mengerti, Maafkan aku Kohaku-san. Kurasa aku memang sedikit lengah dan membiarkan amarahku mengontrol diriku," Mizuka menyengir malu-malu.

Daisuke dan Tora hanya menghela nafas lega, mereka beruntung tidak harus menghadapi Mizuka dalam mode marah. Kohaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kadang-kadang dia merasa bahwa dia-lah yang paling dewasa di antara teman-temannya meskipun ia bertindak normal dan usia mereka sepantaran.

Dia mendesah lemah dan menoleh, pemimpin mereka masih duduk di dekat mulut gua, tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menonton rintik hujan dan menikmati angin dingin dalam kesepian. Dia pun berjalan ke arahnya dengan napas gugup dan tangan mengepal.

"Pemimpin..." serunya. Kohaku duduk di sebelahnya dan menatap wajahnya. Tapi, tidak ada respon darinya. _*Dia hanya duduk di sana, melamun tentang sesuatu. Tapi aku bisa mengatakan itu bukan tentang sesuatu yang bagus maupun baik. Lihat saja wajahnya. Takut, Kesedihan, Sengsara, dan... Kesepian* _pikirnya. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa. Pemimpinnya itu memanglah seseorang yang kuat, pandai, dan pemberani, namun dibalik itu semua...Ia menderita sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakan oleh siapapun.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan sang pemimpin dan membuatnya melirik ke arah Kohaku. "Kenapa kau selalu berpisah dari kami? Maksudku, pasti kau memerlukan privasi dan sebagainya, tetapi ... kenapa kau mengasingkan diri? Bukankah itu membuatmu merasa sendirian?" tanyanya. Kohaku menunggu baginya untuk menjawab dengan sabar karena ia tahu bahwa membawa mengeluarkan perasaan yang terpendam tidak seperti hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Aku hanya ..." dia mulai, "Lupakan... Ini bukan urusanmu," Dia menjawab dengan wajah serius. Kohaku mendesah dan ia memutuskan untuk menonton hujan bersama-sama. "Kau tahu, terus terang, itu bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan." kata Kohaku. Sang Pemimpin tertawa, "Heh, tidak?" candanya. "_Yup_, akumengharapkan jawaban yang lebih _murung_ sedikit," jawabnya. "_Murung_ apanya?" tanya pemimpin, ia membuka tudungnya. *_Akhirnya aku bisa memulai percakapan dengannya. Kukira dia akan membisu dan tidak mau berbicara sepatah kata pun* _kata batinnya. Dia tersenyum. "Yang kumaksudkan adalah, jawaban nyata dari hatimu," jawabnya. "Oke," kata Pemimpin. "Jadi pada dasarnya, kau ingin aku berbicara _'sesama lelaki_' denganmu?" sang pemimpin bercanda dan membuat Kohaku tertawa dan tersenyum. "Iya betul..." Kohaku mengatakan, dengan senyum di wajahnya. Keduanya menyaksikan hujan yang mulai turun lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau pernah merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah kau lakukan dalam hidupmu?" Pemimpin memulai pembicaraan mereka yang disebut '_sesama lelaki_' itu.

Kohaku tersentak, "Bersalah?" tanyanya. "Jadi itu yang kau rasakan selama ini?" Kohaku menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Dan ini membuat sang pemimpin _sweatdropped_ (anime-style). "Umm ... Kohaku, kurasa ini giliranku untuk mengajukan pertanyaan." katanya dengan wajah kesal. Kohaku menyeringai malu-malu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Maaf,"

"Yah jawabannya adalah, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud bersalah tapi aku merasa _menyesal_...," katanya, tapi kali ini matanya mulai terlihat ... sedih. Pemimpin mendengarkan suara Kohaku yang lambat laun menjadi pelan, seperti bisikan. "Menyesal, baik, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan itu." kata Pemimpin, ia melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang sekarang tidur nyenyak di dalam gua. Dia terus melihat ke atas langit abu-abu dengan ekspresi kosong, seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki tujuan apapun lagi di dunia ini.

"Aku menyesal meninggalkan orang tuaku pada malam itu," kata Kohaku, mendongak menatap awan gelap. "Maksudmu, malam _itu_?" tanya pemimpin. Kohaku mengangguk lemah. Kilas balik/_flashback_ kenangan yang ia harap sudah hilang. "Aku sangat geram pada ayah ibu-ku dan aku tidak berpikir jernih, aku meninggalkan rumah tanpa mereka mengetahui. Aku melarikan diri, tapi ketika aku kembali..." ia berhenti sejenak. Kohaku tidak pernah merasa lebih menyesal saat membayangkan kembali tragedi yang terjadi kepada orang tuanya. Air mata mengalir dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Sang Pemimpin menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut, berusaha untuk meringankan dirinya dari rasa sakit, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa. "Geng '_Bangsat_' itu muncul dan menculikku sebelum aku bisa melihat wajah orang tuaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya,"

"Aku berusaha untuk melarikan diri, namun aku tidak berdaya. Bagaimana caranya, anak umur sepuluh tahun mengalahkan 5 orang pria yang beringas." ujarnya dengan nada suara yang berat. Namun, ia akhirnya teringat apa yang terjadi di malam itu. "Tapi saat itu, kau datang..." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum dan dia menyeka air mata dari wajahnya. Pemimpin tersentak, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau datang dan menyelamatkanku, tapi pada akhirnya kita berdua ditangkap lagi oleh shinobi '_bangsat_' itu." kata Kohaku mengingat dirinya lebih muda diselamatkan oleh pemimpin ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

* * *

><p>(<em>Flashback<em>)

_"Lepaskanku Badut! Kau akan membawaku kemana?!" teriak Kohaku yang sedang berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari mereka. "Bisakah kau diam! Aku bosan kau selalu berteriak-teriak! Setelah kita sampai di penjara, kau akan akan melewati banyak hukuman dan penyiksaan!" kata pria yang memegang rantai yang mengikat tubuh Kohaku itu. Kohaku bergemetar ketakutan. "P-Penyiksaan?" ujarnya terbata-bata. "Itu benar! Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi seorang tahanan dan tentara untuk Sang Tuan, kau akan berkelahi di dalam pasukannya dan juga menjadi kelinci percobaan dalam eksperimennya," timpal pria lain. Kohaku berjuang untuk membebaskan diri tapi usahanya tidak berhasil. "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Tolong aku!" ia menangis tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya, karena mereka berada di tengah-tengah malam yang gelap. Akhirnya, ia menyerah ketika ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada cara seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun bisa berjuang kekuatan melawan lima orang dewasa itu.  
><em>

_Tiba Tiba..._

_Kilatan tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka, dan memotong rantai yang mengikat tubuh Kohaku itu. Seseorang berdiri di antara Kohaku dan geng. Seseorang yang tak kenal takut menurut Kohaku. "Hei bocah, apa kau baik-baik saja!?" orang misterius ini membantunya berdiri, dan kembali ke posisi bertarungnya. Kohaku belum pernah melihat seorang pemberani seperti itu, ia tahu bahwa ia berani juga tapi orang ini memiliki keberanian yang luar biasa, menyergap sebuah geng, sendirian. "Apa-apaan?! Apa yang...Siapa kau?" tanya Kohaku, dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya tapi kalau ia tahu, wajahnya tersenyum._

_"APA?! KAU! Kau tawanan nomor sembilan! Ia melarikan diri!" teriak salah satu pria itu, tapi sebelum dia bisa melakukan apa-apa, orang misterius ini telah meninju wajahnya, membuatnya terpental terbang ke belakang dan mengenai orang lain, menyisakan tiga orang lagi. "Lari bocah! ini bukan waktunya untuk melihat pemandangan," orang misterius ini meraih kunai bersegel dari kantong kecilnya dan melemparkannya ke arah tiga orang itu, ternyata kunai adalah kunai peledak! Seperti yang diduga, ledakannya meninggalkan kabut dan asap tebal. "Tapi b-bagaimana dengan k-kau?" tanya Kohaku. "Sudah kau duluan saja! Aku akan menyusul!" seru sosok misterius ini, "Aku akan mengulurkan waktu untukmu agar bisa melarikan diri!" serunya lagi. "Pergi!"_

_Tanpa melihat ke belakang, Kohaku berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya. Air matanya tampaknya sia-sia saat ini, mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa kembali ke rumah orangtuanya juga membantu pria aneh yang menyelamatkannya dari geng itu. Tapi kemudian, ada seseorang yang menghadangnya, tapi kali ini ia mengenali wajah orang itu. Dia adalah si pemimpin geng tadi, orang yang membunuh orang tuanya! _

_"Kau bangsat! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Kohaku berteriak, dan mengeluarkan pisau saku yang selalu ia bawa. "Yorui adalah namaku, kau-lah yang bangsat! Kau berani-beraninya kabur, hanya karena dapat pertolongan dari tawanan nomor sembilan!" serunya. Dia meluncurkan tinjunya pada Kohaku tapi gagal, ternyata Kohaku mengiris tangannya dengan pisau saku, pisau itu tidak besar, tapi itu melukai tangan Yorui cukup besar. Darah mengalir dari tangannya yang tersayat itu, dan Yorui berteriak, meringis kesakitan.  
><em>

_"Kau anak sial! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Yorui diisi dengan samurai nya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Kohaku. Dia datang begitu cepat, Kohaku tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi atau untuk menarik pisau lagi. Tapi..._

_"Jangan sakiti bocah ini, Bajingan~!" Seseorang berdiri di depan Kohaku, itu adalah orang yang sama sebelumnya yang menyelamatkannya. Akibat kemunculannya yang secara tiba-tiba, orang misterius ini tertikam oleh Yorui. "Heh, sepertinya aku tidak perlu menemukanmu, Perintah Tuan adalah untuk membawamu kembali ke penjara dan menculik anak nakal ini," kata Yorui. Sosok misterius ini menggeram, "Siapa yang peduli!" Ia meninju dengan semua kekuatan yang ia punya ke arah Yorui. Dengan memfokuskan chakra di kepalan tangannya, pukulannya itu membuat Yorui terpental jauh dan kepalanya menghantam batu. "IIni bukan yang terakhir kalinya kita akan bertemu! Aku akan mencarimu dan membawamu kembali ke penjara, bersama dengan anak sial itu!" Yorui berlari kembali ke kedalaman hutan._

_"Kau begitu mengagumkan!" Kohaku memuji sambil menyeringai. Sosok misterius ini hanya tersenyum lemah, sampai ia jatuh berlutut. Kepalanya hampir menyentuh tanah, tapi Kohaku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dengan cepat ia menangkapnya, dan menempatkan dia di pangkuannya. "Hei umm ... Kau punya luka yang cukup parah di perutmu, jika kau mau aku bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit terdekat" ia berhenti saat orang ini meringis kesakitan._

_Kohaku membawanya ke sebuah gua._

_Kohaku membuka kemejanya dan melipatnya, dia menggunakannya untuk membuat bantal untuk orang ini. "K-kau n-nanti akan k-kedinginan..." ujarnya namun rasa sakit tidak dapat dihindari. "Nah! Tidak masalah! Aku bisa tidak pakai baju selama yang aku inginkan," seru Kohaku, dia menyeringai lebar. Kohakumemberikan antibiotik pada lukanya itu, dan membungkuskannya dengan perban. "Makan ini, aku mengemas beberapa masakan ibuku ketika aku kabur dari rumah, aku tidak lapar jadi kupikir mungkin kau lebih membutuhkan ini..." kata Kohaku, menawarkan kotak makan siang penuh mie kering dan sayuran dari dalam tas kecilnya. Orang ini duduk di sampingnya dan menerima kotak makanan itu. "Kau yakin tidak ingin ini?" tanya orang itu. "Ya, makan saja. Anggap saja ini sebagai cara aku mengucapkan terima kasih." kata Kohaku, dan ia tersenyum lagi._

_"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu ..?" tanya Kohaku. Pada awalnya diam, tapi orang ini mulai tersenyum. "Panggil aku, Nine," jawab orang itu. "Nine, ya? Aku menyukainya!" kata Kohaku. Nine tersenyum lebar, "Siapa namamu?" tanya ___Nine_. "Nama adalah Kohaku," jawabnya. ___Nine_ tersenyum, ia mulai makan makanan Kohaku menawarkan sebelumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, ___Nine_ menjerit kesakitan saat luka mulai bereaksi dengan obat. Darah muncul setelah ___Nine_ meringis kesakitan. "Sepertinya lukamu belum kering belum." kata Kohaku. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku b-b-bisa menahan r-rasa sakit," ___Nine_ meringis. _

_Kohaku mendesah, "Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku sih? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku dan kau mempertaruhkan hidup-mu untukku. Mengapa kau bersedia untuk mengorbankan dirimu, untuk orang asing seperti diriku?" tanya Kohaku. ___Nine_ menatapnya dengan serius, "Aku tidak ingin kau ditangkap oleh orang-orang bajingan itu, mereka bukan apa yang kau pikirkan." kata ___Nine_. Kohaku diam-diam tersentak, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Apakah kau tahu apa yang dimaksud Yorui dengan 'kelinci percobaan' untuk eksperimen?" tanya ___Nine_. "Tidak." Kohaku menjawab._

_"Ini berarti bahwa siapa pun yang mengendalikan mereka dan penjara itu, dia benar-benar 'membuatmu menjadi seekor kelinci percobaan, kau tidak hanya menjadi seorang prajurit seperti apa yang Yorui katakan tetapi juga menjadi subyek percobaan, dan aku dapat meyakinkanmu, menjadi 'kelinci percobaan' tidak menyenangkan atau mengagumkan." Nine memperingatkan. Kohaku menelan ludah. "Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Kohaku. "Karena..." Nine berhenti sejenak, "aku salah satu kelinci percobaan itu. Aku adalah seorang tawanan yang baru saja melarikan dari, 6 hari yang lalu." Nine menjelaskan, dengan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk . Kohaku tersentak."Pantas saja.." gumamnya.  
><em>

_"Jadi, mengapa mereka memilih Anda?" tanya Sembilan. Kohaku tersentak, "Saya benar-benar tidak apa yang Anda pikir saya .." katanya. Sembilan mendengarkan diam. "Itu anak baik-baik saja, maksudku Kohaku ... Semua orang punya rahasia, mereka terus privasi jika tidak maka tidak akan disebut rahasia."_

_"Dan bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa mereka memilihmu?" tanya Kohaku. Sekarang giliran Nine untuk tersentak. "Sama sepertimu, aku berbeda dari shinobi lainnya," ujar Nine. Kohaku mengangguk, tanda mengerti. "Sembilan, kau seorang shinobi?" tanya Kohaku. "Anggap saja, aku seorang pengembara yang sedang mencari tempat yang damai" kata Nine sambil menyengir. "Hei Sembilan, j-jika kau t-tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku ikut berpetualang denganmu?" pinta Kohaku dengan ekspresi memelas. Seperti melakukan wajah anjing. Nine hanya mendesah, "Yah, aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau ikut, selama kau tidak merepotkan" katanya._

_Kohaku memberi Sembilan senyum cerah, "Terima kasih, Nine! Aku berjanji aku tidak akan merepotkanmu!"_

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

><p>"Kohaku, kita harus tidur, besok kita akan menyeberangi perbatasan negara api, tidak jauh dari konoha. Jadi kita akan membutuhkan tidur," kata Pemimpin.<p>

"Ya..." Kohaku menguap, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding gua. "Selamat malam, Nine."

Pemimpin tersenyum, mengingat anak kecil ia bertemu tujuh tahun yang lalu dan sekarang dia seorang remaja emosional tumbuh. Tak lama setelah Kohaku tertidur, Nine merasa kalau matanya semakin lama semakin berat. Tidak bisa disalahkan, mereka berjalan selama 3 hari. Nah, semua orang membutuhkan tidur, kan?

Sebelum ia tertidur, ia memandang langit malam penuh bintang. Mengingatkan padanya bahwa langit yang ia pandangi sekarang adalah langit yang sama dengan langit yang dulu ia nikmati bersama teman-temannya. "Konoha.." gumamnya, akhirnya Nine tertidur pulas, memimpikan tentang sesuatu, yang tentunya tidak dapat ditebak oleh siapapun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ending : Resuscitated Hope {Gosick's music}<em>**

Coming Next on _**HENKO**_ : "Road to The Leaf..."

_"Oh ayolah Daisuke, setidaknya cobalah dango-dango enak ini!"~"Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ia mati.."~ "Yang kuingat hanyalah kata-kata terakhirnya,"~"Tsunade-sama, kau tidak berniat untuk merekrutnya 'kan?"~ "Selamat datang di Konohagakure!"  
><em>

_To Be Continued.._

* * *

><p>EndNote<p>

Oke, bagaimana? Ceritanya sedikit tidak masuk ya? Yah ini yang kumaksud prolog, awalan cerita. Nanti disaat chapter satu, pasti akan ketahuan ceritanya kok. Jadi tenang saja. Tetap stay tunned ya! Oh ya jangan lupa, check fanfic-ku **_Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei! _**karena sebentar lagi, hasil tes genin-nya akan ketahuan!

Seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh semua Author..

REVIEW PLEASE..

Sampai jumpa nanti!


End file.
